


C is for Cookie

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sparklings, treats and candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkling Prowl makes an interesting discovery while on an outing with his Carrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Cultural note: I use 'sire' as a non-gendered term in Praxian society. For them, a sire is simply the Cybertronian who donates spark material but does not carry the newspark through its gestational term. Other cultures do not share this view (being more influenced by organic slavers of generations passed) and will only refer to a sire as a mech or male identified being.

Pulsar smiled as she watched little Prowl make his way carefully across the playground. He was curious as any sparkling, stopping to pick up stray bits of crystal or the occasional piece of debris that the street cleaners had failed to pick up, but he was also surprisingly cautious. He only seemed to need one painful incident to remember than some things were dangerous.

As a result, the sociologist was content to allow him to explore as she trailed a few meters behind him. 

The sparkling stopped walking and held up a small toy. "Carer, what?" 

Pulsar's smile widened as his fledgling language modules mangled the word "carrier" again. She moved to his side quickly and crouched down to look at the toy in his hand. "That's a doll. Another sparkling must have lost it when they came to the park."

"Doll?" Prowl blinked as he processed the new word.

"That's right. A doll. It's to play with, and make up adventures with."

"Oh. My doll?" The small mech examined the toy more closely.

"No, this isn't your doll. We'll take it to the caretaker so that he can return it to its owner." 

"Oh." Prowl handed her the doll. "Have my doll?"

"I think we have one at home, yes." Pulsar tucked the doll into her subspace. "You can help me look after we get back."

"Yay!" The sparkling smiled brightly at her. Then he turned and began exploring the park again as they walked toward the roadway. 

She took his hand as they stepped out of the safety of the play area and onto the main walkway; Prowl's curiosity tended to send him running off heedless of danger if something caught his attention. "Stay close, Prowl. Sometimes the big mechs don't watch where they're going."

The sparkling nodded and continued examining their path like it was the first time they had taken this route to visit his sire. His wings--barely more than balance sensors currently, but already promising to be as elegant as his sire's--fluttered with excitement as he caught sight of anything new. "Carer, what?" became the start of every bit of dialogue as they walked.

Though, Pulsar admitted to herself, answering her sparkling's questions was much more fun than answering her students' questions.

Suddenly, Prowl tugged her hand. "Carer, look! Carer, what?!"

She followed his line of sight to a small confectioner's shop. Displayed in the window was an array of treats, ranging from cookies to elaborate molded sweets that looked like they would cost an entire solar cycle's worth of pay. "Those are treats."

"See more?" He looked up at her with a pleading expression. 

"All right, we'll go take a closer look." The femme allowed the sparkling to lead her to the shopfront. 

Prowl grabbed the edge of the window sill when they stopped and pulled himself up onto his toes to peer inside. He held himself there with one hand, and then pointed at the cookies. "What that?"

"Those are cookies. They're a special kind of energon."

"Can have?"

Pulsar thought about it for a moment. Prowl was young to be having processed energon treats, but he had stolen a few drinks of his sire's ration a few days earlier and suffered no ill effects. "A small one," she agreed. "And let's get some to take to Jury, too. Your sire will love them."

"Okay." The sparkling let go of the window sill and held his arms up.

The sociologist chuckled at the obvious request and swept the small mech up into her arms. Then she stepped to the shop door and opened it up.

"Good cycle," the mech behind the counter greeted them. "WHat can I help you with today?"

"Cookie, please," Prowl requested.

Pulsar laughed. "We're buying Prowl's first cookie today. What do you recommend?"

"Well," the sales clerk though a minute. "We have a nice copper chip in a soft ration-grade base that's popular with the school age sparklings."

"That sounds lovely." The femme smiled. "What do you think, Prowl?"

"What copper?" The sparkling asked. 

"It's the little sparkly bits that your sire puts in her energon sometimes," Pulsar replied. "She thinks it tastes very good."

"Okay!" Prowl smiled. "Copper please!"

"Coming right up!" The clerk grinned and reached into his display case for a cookie. "Can I get you anything else?" 

"We'll take a full order of the copper chip. My bonded will want some too." 

"Ten copper chip, and one from the baker." The clerk packed ten cookies into a cheerfully decorated box and handed the eleventh to Prowl. "Anything else? We've got some crystallized candies on special."

"Just the cookies today, thank you." Pulsar handed over her credit chit as Prowl stared at his cookie.

"Carer, how?" the sparkling asked.

"You bite it." The sociologist took her chit and the box of cookies from the clerk and tucked them into her subspace. "Thank you."

"Not aposed to bite."

"Not _supposed_ ," she corrected. "And you can bite cookies. That's how you eat them."

"Show, please," Prowl said, clearly dubious. The sales clerk chuckled.

"All right."The femme leaned down and took a small bite out of the sparkling's cookie. She chewed carefully, making sure he could see exactly what she was doing.

"Carer, mine!" The small mech pulled his cookie away from her with a scowl and turned it so that an unbitten side was facing him. Then he took a bite out of it.

She watched carefully as he chewed. His reaction to the new sensation--energon that was not drinkable but not too hard, and the lightly sweet taste of the copper chips--was priceless. The sparkling's angry scowl morphed into surprise and then an expression that was close to awe.

"Good, carer! Good!" 

"It's very good," she agreed with a smile. "Let's go take your sire hers now."

"Okay." Prowl took another bite of his cookie, face lighting up with delight, as they stepped back outside the shop.


End file.
